L'homosexualité est un vilain défaut
by Abbym0
Summary: Une chasse, une déesse homophobe, la nécessité d'utiliser appât pour la trouver et voilà que Dean et Castiel se retrouvent à devoir jouer au "faux couple" ce qui ne va pas être de tout repos pour eux...


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête un jour... Je m'étais dis que les dieux de la série sont parfois** **vraiment tordus... Puis m'est venue l'idée de cet OS.**

 **J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« -On n'a vraiment pas le choix… » lâche Sam en se grattant la nuque.

« -Non, non, non… Sam, il doit y avoir un autre moyen. » tente de le convaincre Dean sans y croire lui-même.

« -Non et tu le sais très bien. De toute manière lui où un autre, le fait est que l'un de nous va devoir… »

« -C'est bon, pas la peine, j'ai compris… » achève l'aîné, en laissant planer sa main devant lui en signe de reddition, dégoûté.

« -Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on se serve d'innocents comme appât ? » lance rhétoriquement le cadet.

« -Non. » maugrée-t-il.

« -Alors on l'appelle ? » plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Dean semble grogner un oui entre ses dents, maudissant cette fichue enquête et ce qu'elle implique. Son cadet compose un numéro, échange quelques mots à son téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard Castiel apparaît au beau milieu de la pièce.

« -Vous en faites un tête. » constate l'ange « Qu'est-ce qui était si important ? » en jaugeant les deux hommes du regard.

« -On a un dieu homophobe sur le dos. » grommelle Dean.

« -Un… Quoi ? » tique Castiel.

« -Frigg. Déesse nordique de l'amour, du mariage et de la maternité. » souffle Sam, dépassé par la situation.

« -Vous chassez cette abomination si je comprends bien… » constate platement Castiel qui a horreur de ces créatures qui se prétendent être des dieux.

« -Yep. Chaque soir elle chope un couple homo qui sort du… » l'aîné n'achève pas sa phrase, désarçonné de ce qu'ils s'apprêtait à dire.

« -Margay. C'est un bar gay. Frigg les capture lorsqu'ils en sortent et ils s'évanouissent dans la nature. On ne les a pas encore retrouvé mais il s'agit d'un dieu nordique, qui plus est une des anciennes folles épouses d'Odin alors… »

« -Vous pensez qu'elle dévore ses victimes ? »

« -C'est même sûr. » confirme Dean.

« -Et vous êtes certains de ce que vous chassez ? »

L'aîné des Winchester se tourne vers une commode, attrape un petit bouquet de fleur jaune vif et le tend à Castiel qui reste dubitatif quant à ce geste. L'ange reste alors interdit quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que Dean lui fait cette offrande.

« -Du gaillet jaune. » finit par lâcher le chasseur face à son regard incompréhensif.

« -Je sais ce que c'est. » après un moment en comprenant qu'il s'agit là de la réponse à sa question et non d'un cadeau de la part de son protégé.

L'être céleste prend les fleurs et les examinent attentivement. L'un des bouquets est plus meurtri que l'autre, sûrement cueilli il y a plus longtemps.

« -Nous en avons retrouvé à chaque endroit où un couple a été enlevé depuis que nous sommes ici. » complète le cadet « C'est une des plantes symboles de Frigg. Ça plus les corbeaux dont on nous a signalé la présence sur la rue face au Margay ces derniers jours. »

« -Arrête de dire ça Sammy. » lâche Dean en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, les yeux clos, semblant vouloir s'extraire de la pièce.

« -De dire quoi ? » faussement incrédule.

« -Le nom de ce bar. »

« -Le Margay ? » s'amuse-t-il en constatant sa gêne grandissante « Pourquoi ça ? »

Pour toute réponse l'aîné soupire en se cachant totalement les yeux dans ses mains.

Vraiment Dean aurait aimé être sur n'importe quelle enquête impliquant n'importe quelle autre créature mais là c'est au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et en plus de ça il fallait que ce bar ait un nom kitch a en faire vomir des licornes. Le Margay… Autant appeler ça « Le bar des gays en chaleur ». Sans compter qu'ils doivent servir d'appât.

« -Très bien. » parle Castiel en regardant tour à tour les Winchester, brisant le silence « Mais cette enquête ne m'a pas l'air compliquée, je ne vous pas bien en quoi je peux vous aider. » constate-t-il platement.

« -Le problème est qu'il nous faut un appât. En l'occurrence plutôt deux… » se crispe Dean avant de se renfrogner, ne voulant plus songer à la suite.

« -Il nous faut un couple. » lâche finalement Sam en voyant l'incrédulité sur le visage de l'ange « Frigg ne s'en prend qu'aux couples gays alors l'un de nous doit faire semblant d'être en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence toi. ».

Castiel cligne des yeux quelques secondes, le temps d'intégrer l'information. Dean reste tapi dans l'ombre, au fond de sa chaise, muet.

« -Et pourquoi ne faites vous pas semblant vous deux ? » en tiquant.

« -Mais parce qu'on est frère ! » répond Sam, cette information allant de soi « Ça serait contre nature. » avec une grimace.

« -Savez-vous que rien ne prohibe réellement l'inceste ? Ce n'est qu'une norme sociétale, qui d'ailleurs se retrouve dans toutes les sociétés, mais biologiquement rien ne l'interdit. Si jamais l'inceste s'était effectué depuis des milliers d'années la sélection naturelle se serait occupé de créer des individus plus perfectionnés et… »

« -Cas. » le coupe Dean « On s'en cogne. Il est hors de question que Sam et moi nous roulions des patins. Alors tu veux bien jouer la valentine de l'un de nous ou pas ? »

« -Si vous y tenez je n'y vois pas de réel inconvénient. » imperturbable en apparence mais sa grâce commençant à se laisser envahir par le trouble.

« -Ok… » souffle l'aîné en se tournant vers son frère.

Ils se font face en se défiant du regard. Une main à plat, le poing de l'autre relevé, prêt à jouer au jeu de la chance.

« -Attends, attends. » fait soudainement Sam « On est bien d'accord, une manche gagnante. Juste une manche, pas plus, pas de triche Dean. »

« -Oui. » soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La partie reprend là où elle n'a pas encore commencé. Droit dans les yeux de son frère Dean essaie de capter la stratégie que va adopter son cadet. Il sait que Sam a le don de le piéger mais après tout il a réussi à gagner une fois, peut-être qu'il peut recommencer.

Il doit gagner.

Ils commencent a abaisser leurs poings dans leurs mains.

Premier coup.

Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé. Pierre, papier ou ciseaux ?

Deuxième coup.

Sam va-t-il encore prendre la pierre comme à son habitude ? Sûrement oui. Alors il doit prendre la feuille. Oui, il doit la prendre.

Troisième coup.

Dean regarde le résultat. Non. Impossible…

Il aurait juré avoir ouvert sa main. Et pourtant c'est bel et bien des ciseaux qui se trouvent au creux de sa paume. Dans celle de son frère on peut y voir une pierre.

« -Oui ! » saute de joie Sam.

L'aîné reste incrédule. Comment son corps peut-il le trahir à ce point sur des choses pareilles ? Il tourne les yeux vers l'ange qui le regarde de manière indéchiffrable.

« -Super… » siffle-t-il.

.~.

La mission n'est pas très compliquée en soit songe l'ange. Il s'agit de faire semblant d'être en couple avec Dean dans un bar apparemment rempli de personnes homosexuelles, de sortir du bar après quelques heures passées dans celui-ci à faire semblant d'être très attirés l'un par l'autre et à partir de ce moment là, la déesse va venir à eux pour les capturer et ils devront la tuer avec un pieux. Sam restera en poste d'observation dans la voiture, en face du bar.

Pourtant, bien que rien de tout ça ne soit guère complexe, il sent Dean gêné, crispé. Il serre inhabituellement le volant de l'Impala, sa conduite est gauche, brutale.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va Dean ? » s'enquiert l'ange.

Dean sursaute, son frère ricane doucement à côté de lui.

« -La ferme Sam. » durement « Je vais très bien merci. » plus doucement.

Il braque le volant à droite et se gare sur la rue face au bar.

Cette enquête va le tuer, il en est sûr… Rester environ 2 heures dans un bar rempli de… Non vraiment, ça ne va pas être supportable. Son cerveau est en ébullition, il en a la migraine, c'est infernal.

« -On y va. » lâche-t-il en sortant de la voiture, claquant fortement la portière.

« -Bonne chance Cas. » sourit sincèrement le cadet à l'ange.

« -Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de chance ? » en plissant les yeux.

Sam dodeline de la tête face à son innocence.

« -Vas-y. » en l'incitant à partir, le laissant découvrir par lui-même.

La porte se ferme, le plus jeune des chasseurs doit ravaler son sourire attendri lorsque son frère se tourne nonchalamment vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir. Les deux silhouettes s'en vont en direction de la porte, l'enseigne bleue du Margay la surplombant.

Après tout peut-être que cette petite mésaventure va servir à son grand frère, peut-être qu'il va pouvoir voir ce que lui a déjà constaté depuis des années…

Le cadet s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège et fixe les quelques fenêtres du bar, espérant pouvoir épier secrètement ce soi-disant faux couple.

.~.

« -Bon… Cas. On ne doit pas oublier qu'on est là pour affaire et non pour le plaisir d'accord ? » en s'arrêtant juste devant l'enseigne.

« -Bien sûr. » ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

« -Si on te propose un verre tu refuses, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans. Si on te propose d'aller aux toilettes, tu refuses. C'est clair ? »

« -Très clair. » ne sachant pas pourquoi Dean tient tant à ces détails.

« -Ok… » en soupirant « Maintenant toi et moi devons être… Enfin on doit paraître… » s'embourbant dans ses paroles.

« -Amoureux ? Oui Dean, j'avais compris le but de la mission. » en nouant leurs doigts avant de franchir la porte.

Le chasseur sursaute à ce contact.

Foutu ange…

Il semble effectivement bien avoir compris le but de la mission mais après tout il a bien raison, c'est le strict minimum qu'ils doivent s'accorder s'ils veulent paraître crédibles.

« -Et surtout ne vas nul part sans moi. » achève-t-il perturbé avant d'être entraîné à l'intérieur.

Dean reste soufflé par l'atmosphère se dégageant des lieux. Mur en pierre, zinc et encadrure des sièges en bois, coussins rouge brut, il y a même quelques petits sofas où des couples, amis ou inconnus, discutent.

Odeur de sueur, d'alcool, un bar normal en somme. Seule la voix de Patrick Wolf, grinçante aux oreilles de Dean, gâche l'ambiance chaleureuse des lieux. Un chanteur gay pour un bar gay, quoi de plus normal après tout.

« -Deux bières. » annonce Dean au barman.

L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années hoche la tête avant de remplir deux verres.

T-shirt blanc, jean peut-être plus moulant qu'un homme hétéro pourrait porter, le chasseur n'en sait trop rien. Après tout peut-être que les homosexuels sont des gens normaux, qu'ils ne diffèrent pas des personnes comme lui.

Peut-être qu'ils sont comme lui…

Un rire l'alerte au loin, il tourne la tête. Ça, oui, ça ne fait aucun doute à ses yeux, cet homme est bel et bien gay. La personne en question porte un t-shirt en cuire et un jean noir coupé au ciseau. Dean en a des frissons d'horreur.

« -Tenez. » lâche le barman.

« -Merci. » répond le chasseur, crispé, en prenant sa bière, l'ange faisant de même.

« -Dean tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. » constate Castiel.

« -Je ne veux pas en parler. » en s'installant à une table pour deux, isolés de tout et de tous.

« -Très bien. » siffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr que Dean agace Castiel. L'ange a une sainte horreur que son protégé lui cache des choses, des sentiments. Déjà qu'être un ange est compliqué pour ce qui est de comprendre les sentiments des autres mais Dean ne l'aide réellement pas lorsqu'il tente de lui dissimuler des choses. Et pourtant quand il ne le fait pas tout reste limpide, il peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…

« -Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. » s'agace le chasseur qui n'aime pas que l'ange se rebelle contre lui.

« -Et pourquoi ça ? » mauvais.

Dean se renfrogne et boit la moitié de sa bière.

Il ne veut pas qu'ils se prennent bêtement la tête comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire, il a simplement besoin de se détendre pour mener à bien sa mission et pour ça il doit boire. L'atmosphère est étouffante, à croire que les gens qui l'entourent sont des chaudières ambulantes.

Il continu d'observer les lieux, les personnes qui peuplent ce bar. Un couple féminin discute avec un homme au loin, discussion qui semble amicale, ça rassure quelque peu le chasseur.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que des gémissements n'ayant rien d'innocents s'échappent de ce qui semble être les toilettes.

Mais dans quoi s'est-il embarqué ? Son frère gère pourtant mieux ce genre de situation que lui, c'est Sam qui aurait dû jouer à l'efféminé, pas lui.

Il avale la seconde moitié de sa bière et pose bruyamment le verre sur la table.

« -Je vais me chercher autre chose. » lâche-t-il avant de partir en fulminant.

Le trajet jusqu'au comptoir n'est de seulement qu'une dizaine de mètres mais ce parcours semble interminable à Dean qui doit repousser des couples batifolant ou bien parfois des types se précipitant à sa rencontrent pour une raison que le chasseur ne veut même pas imaginer.

Triple whisky. C'est juste parfait et ils en servent. Le chasseur se retourne en direction de son siège quand une vision d'horreur se produit sous ses yeux.

L'homme au t-shirt de cuire parle à Castiel et sûrement d'un peu trop près selon l'avis du chasseur.

Son cœur fait une embardée, le sang pulse contre ses tempes. A grande enjambée il fini par atterrir en face du type et le toise d'un air mauvais.

« -Dégage de là. » aboie-t-il d'un calme à glacer le sang.

« -Pourquoi ça ? Premier arrivé, premier servi. » en regardant l'ange d'un air aguicheur.

Castiel reste incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce que Dean a contre son nouvel ami.

« -Non tu ne comprends pas. Il est à moi. » signale le chasseur en se mettant devant l'ange.

« -Ok ok, relax mec… J'veux pas d'embrouille. » lâche le type avant de s'en aller à la poursuite d'autres conquêtes.

Le Winchester attend que l'homme soit assez loin d'eux pour se tourner durement vers Castiel.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » l'interroge Dean d'une voix blanche.

« -Mais rien du tout, je discutais juste avec Steve. » s'explique l'ange.

« -Tu discutais avec… » le chasseur ne prononce pas le nom de l'homme, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« -Tu es énervé. » constate Castiel.

« -Pas contre toi. » plus doucement en se rasseyant.

Dean balaie la pièce du regard pour y constater qu'une bonne dizaine de paire d'yeux sont dirigés vers l'ange. Il tente tant bien que mal de tous les fusiller du regard, lançant autant de menaces qu'il le peut.

S'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent se permettre d'atteindre un pauvre ange innocent ils se mettent bien le doigt dans l'œil. Ou ailleurs s'ils le veulent…

Ça ne va vraiment pas le faire, cette soirée promet d'être réellement insoutenable.

Il boit les deux tiers de son verre en tirant néanmoins une bonne grimace. Point positif, leur alcool est sublimement fort.

« -J'aurais dû te rendre moche avant qu'on entre ici. » finit-il par constater.

« -Pourquoi ça ? » innocemment.

« -Cas… Sais-tu à quoi servent les bars gays ? » en captant doucement ses yeux bleus.

« -A ce que les personnes homosexuelles fassent des rencontres ? »

« -Si on veut oui. » sourit le chasseur avec indulgence « Mais mets-toi bien dans la tête que ces rencontres sont le plus souvent des _rencontres_ , au sens biblique du terme. »

« -Oh… » lâche-t-il simplement.

« -Comme tu dis. » en étouffant un rire « Alors fais gaffe à tes fesses. » dissimulant mal son sourire en achevant son verre.

« -Dean… ? »

L'interpellé relève ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Il ne faut pas perdre de vu la mission alors il serait bon que tu ralentisses la cadence. » en pointant son verre vide du regard « De plus il faudrait peut-être qu'on ait l'air un peu plus en couple tu ne penses pas ? »

Une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux, le chasseur tombe des nues en se remémorant l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Il est vrai que même si sa carcasse est solide il devrait ralentir sa consommation, ça ne fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'ils sont ici et ils sent déjà ses joues s'empourprer légèrement à cause de l'alcool. Quant à avoir l'air réellement ensemble…

« -Cas, t'as bien conscience que tout ce qu'on va faire ne sera que du flanc, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne sera sincère, ok ? » plus détendu qu'auparavant.

« -Cela va de soit Dean, j'avais compris la première fois. » conservant amèrement son regard dans le siens.

« -Parfait. »

Le chasseur laisse glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ceux de l'ange. Il sent Castiel se figer, comme lui quelques temps auparavant. Son visage semblant laisser transparaître une légère douleur.

« -C'est maintenant à moi de te demander si tout va bien… » constate Dean.

« -Et c'est à moi de te répondre que je ne veux pas en parler. » avec mélancolie.

« -Bois. » ordonne le chasseur avec un léger sourire « C'est comme ça que je réussis à tout surmonter. Ça marche bien. Temporairement du moins. »

L'ange s'exécute, buvant l'intégralité de sa bière comme s'il s'agissait d'eau puis patiente quelques secondes, attendant que quelque chose change en lui, en son véhicule. Mais rien ne se produit.

Dean comprend et le regarde, attendri.

« -Je vais te chercher quelque chose de plus fort. »

Deux minutes plus tard le chasseur revient avec deux nouveaux triples whisky.

« -Tu ne crois pas que nos devrions nous fondre dans la masse avec ces autres personnes ? » demande l'ange.

« -Peut-être bien… » en les regardant tous.

Castiel a raison, ils doivent ressembler un maximum a des gens normaux, un couple normal venu ici pour s'amuser, se détendre avec d'autres couples ou simplement d'autres gens venus ici pour passer du bon temps.

Il regarde les petites banquettes devant lesquelles trônent des tables basses. Toutes prises, sauf une. Dean n'a pas envie de se mêler totalement aux autres, ils ont l'air tous pris dans des conversations et n'ont sûrement pas besoin que deux inconnus débarquent au beau milieu de leur phrase…

Non, ils doivent se mettre sur la baquette qui n'est pas encore habitée. Des gens viendront simplement les voir pour parler, en espérant que ça ne soient pas des gros pervers.

Ils doivent tenter.

« -Suis-moi. »

Dean conduit l'ange jusqu'au siège et l'y fait s'asseoir, juste à côté de lui.

Maintenant que faire ? Ils doivent s'éterniser un peu pour que rien ne semble louche à la déesse, pour qu'ils puissent attirer son regard, où qu'elle soit. Et surtout ils doivent se mettre au boulot, se mettre « en couple ».

L'humain passe alors un bras autour des épaules de Castiel, ne sachant que faire d'autre. L'ange se tend à nouveau un peu, sa tête reste tournée à l'opposé du chasseur.

Dean sent bien que quelque chose le tracasse mais en même temps il comprend, il y a de quoi être perturbé, ce n'est pas évident de se rapprocher comme ça.

Mais tout de même, il faut qu'il lui demande encore.

« -Cas, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » ordonne-t-il doucement.

L'ange se penche pour attraper son verre et le vide d'une traite.

« -Je ne veux pas… »

« -En parler ? » achève Dean à sa place « Ça je veux bien mais si tu restes tendu comme un string on est pas prêt de réussir. »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'un string ? » tique l'ange, n'y connaissant rien en lingerie féminine.

« -Mieux vaut pas que tu saches. » en étouffant un rire.

Les minutes passent, les verres se remplissent pour mieux se vider et personne ne vient à leur rencontre.

La soirée passe et les personnes les plus chastes s'en vont pour se faire remplacer par des zigs bien plus dévergondées aux regards osés, provocateurs.

Face aux yeux de plus en plus braqués sur l'ange Dean n'ose plus le lâcher, resserrant même sa prise sur lui face à ces yeux inquisiteurs et débordants de libido. Il faut avouer que Castiel ne l'aide pas avec son foutu balais dans le cul apparent que bien des hommes dans cette salle aimeraient lui retirer pour pouvoir lui planter autre chose.

« -Cas ? » lui murmure Dean à l'oreille pour tenter au mieux d'être crédible dans son personnage.

« -Pourquoi me parles-tu de cette manière ? » dubitatif.

L'humain roule des yeux.

« -Pour être dans notre rôle. Tu sais, les couples se parlent à l'oreille… »

« -Ah… Et qu'y a-t-il ? »

« -Détends-toi, on dirait que tu vas faire une attaque. »

Facile à dire pour lui songe l'ange. Dean est loin d'être ivre mais l'alcool l'aide à faire son travail et l'apaise, même dans ce genre de situation.

Pourtant cette mission semblait simple : faire semblant d'être entiché de l'aîné des Winchester. Mais tout ça est finalement dur, bien trop dur de se dire que tout ce que Dean peut lui offrir ce soir n'est que des illusions, de fausses belles paroles, des gestes sans signification.

« -Hey, Cas… » en tournant son visage vers le sien d'une main pour que ses yeux s'ancrent aux siens « Ça va aller ok ? »

L'enivrement, c'est tout ce que Castiel voulait. Et il l'a enfin.

Ses yeux, les yeux de Dean sont tout ce dont il a besoin, leur lueur verdâtre, leur pureté, l'aident à pouvoir enfin prendre ses aises.

Il peut sentir que ce regard est sincère, que cet échange est totalement dénué des intérêts de la mission. Dean veut simplement le rassurer et sait parfaitement comment le faire.

Les épaules de Castiel se détendent, ses yeux expriment la sérénité, la plénitude pure et simple d'avoir retrouvé ces yeux qui depuis tout à l'heure fixait les autres hommes de la pièce avec haine.

La main du chasseur qui était resté sur son menton s'avance sur la joue de l'ange qui sent sa grâce vibrer, n'arrivant plus à détecter si les actes de Dean sont sincères ou bien factices. Mais au fond, au Diable leurs significations, le fait est qu'ils sont là.

De son côté Dean est curieux de savoir quelles seront les réactions de l'ange face à ses agissements qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant et qu'il ose uniquement à cause de l'alcool et de la mission.

Il se concentre sur la moindre réaction de son vis-à-vis face à ses gestes alors qu'il approche son visage du sien. Castiel ferme simplement les yeux, ses lèvres se pincent d'appréhension alors que Dean s'avance près, toujours plus près.

La grâce de l'ange vibre dangereusement lorsque le chasseur pose finalement ses lèvres sur sa joue, presque à la commissure de ses lèvres. Castiel se sent se liquéfier intérieurement, sa grâce se réchauffant doucement en lui, les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir.

Dean va s'en aller, il va s'enfuir comme il le fait toujours, pense l'ange. Après tout quoi de plus normal de toute manière, ils sont en mission, ils ne se doivent rien si ce n'est l'accomplissement de celle-ci. Mais il faut rester crédible pour cela.

Alors l'ange finit tout simplement par prendre le chasseur dans ses bras au moment même où il allait se retirer. A son plus grand étonnement Dean ne bronche pas, Castiel peut même sentir tous les muscles du corps de l'humain se détendre, posant son front contre sa tempe, s'abandonnant à cette étreinte qui semble loin de celles bien trop brèves et machistes qu'ils ont l'habitude de s'échanger.

Le chasseur soupire, bêtement heureux d'avoir un moment de répit dans cette foutue mission qui met en doute sa virilité. Rien à foutre d'avoir l'air d'un de ces efféminés, de toute façon tous ceux qui l'entourent le sont.

Castiel l'apaise, tout simplement. Il n'y a rien d'affectif là-dedans, il n'est pas comme les gens qui occupent ce bar, c'est seulement spirituel entre eux, une simple relation entre son âme et sa grâce. Il est son ami, son meilleur ami en plus d'être un emplumé d'ange alors il est bien normal qu'il aime sa présence et qu'il soit le seul à le faire trouver un calme sans nom.

Il finit pourtant par se redresser au bout de quelques minutes et regarde l'ange dans les yeux, tentant d'y décrypter un signe ou un quelconque message mais non. Rien de tout ça, seulement les habituelles interrogations muettes ainsi que des non-dits qui resteront tus et par conséquent incompréhensibles pour le chasseur.

Dean se gifle mentalement en repensant à cette étreinte au beau milieu de cette mission. La sincérité n'a pas sa place ici, il doit continuer de faire semblant d'aimer Castiel et non laisser ses réels ressentis empiéter là-dessus.

Un verre, il a besoin d'un autre verre.

« -Je vais nous chercher à boire. » lâche-t-il indifféremment avant de se lever brutalement en quête de boisson.

Cette mission est réellement affreuse. Comment réussir à se concentrer face à cet ange qui ne demande que des rapports sincères entre eux ? Parce que oui, il connaît bien Castiel à la longue et sait très bien qu'il a besoin qu'il le soit pour réussir à se détendre, comme il y a une minute encore mais il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise, pas que leur amitié soit souillé de ce qu'ils pourraient faire lors de cette mission, ils doivent donc rester strictement professionnel.

.~.

« -T'es tout seul mon mignon ? » résonne une voix.

« -En fait… Mon ami est parti chercher… » explique Castiel.

« -Moi c'est Matt et lui c'est Rich. » poursuit cette même personne.

Les deux hommes s'assoient, ledit Rich à côté de l'ange et l'autre en face d'eux.

« -Tu m'as l'air tendu ? » sourit Matt en posant sa main sur son genoux « Tu veux que Rich t'aide à te détendre un peu ? Il est vraiment très doué. » en prenant son ami à parti.

L'ange prend le temps de réflechir, semblant peser le pour et le contre durant quelques brèves secondes.

« -Pourquoi pas oui… » lâche-t-il dubitatif.

« -T'as vraiment de la chance, Rich taille les plus belles pipes de toute la région. »

« -Vraiment ? » fait Castiel intéressé.

L'être céleste a toujours été très intéressé par le travail manuel des humains et ce de tout temps. Il est donc réellement ravi de pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux l'un d'eux tailler une pipe, n'ayant jamais assisté à un tel spectacle. Cependant il se demande bien comme celui-ci va bien pouvoir procéder, il n'a même pas de bout de bois en main.

Rich se met alors à genoux et écarte ceux de l'ange qui ne sait comment réagir, n'y connaissant strictement rien quant au taillage de pipe. Peut-être est-ce une coutume ?

« -Putain mais tu fais quoi là ? » lâche Dean qui tombe des nues.

« -Oh Dean. » remarque Castiel « Voici Rich et Matt. Rich s'apprête à me montrer comment tailler une pipe. »

Dans d'autres circonstances Dean aurait bien explosé de rire face à l'innocence de l'ange mais ici et maintenant il n'a réellement pas le cœur à rire.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il lâche ses verres, attrape le type par le col et le jette contre un mur. Le pauvre Rich n'a pas le temps de se redresser que la droite du chasseur lui atterrit en plein dans la mâchoire alors que sa gauche se prépare à frapper sa tempe. L'homme tombe aussitôt à terre, K.O.

Autour d'eux les hurlements et autres murmures festifs de la soirées se sont tus pour observer cette scène. Matt quant à lui se dépêche d'aller ramasser prudemment son ami sous le regard furieux de Dean et de déguerpir sans même regarder derrière lui. Le Winchester s'apprête à les pourchasser lorsqu'une voix l'interpelle.

« -Tu es encore énervé… » constate toujours l'ange presque dans un murmure.

Le chasseur tourne ses yeux vers lui. Castiel est droit comme un I, les jambes resserrées comme à son habitude. Comment lui en vouloir d'être aussi naïf ?

« -C'est pas ta faute… » lâche simplement Dean déconcerté « J'aurais pas dû te laisser seul… »

Des bruits de pas imposants se font entendre, deux gros bras veulent mettre Dean dehors. Celui-ci attrape alors l'ange par la main pour l'emporter le plus vite possible hors de ces lieux avec lui. Castiel le suit sans broncher.

« -Bon… C'était un bel échec… » lâche l'humain après avoir franchit la porte du bar en vitesse.

« -Rien n'est joué. N'oublie pas que c'est à la sortie du bar qu'elle est censé nous attraper. » ne lâchant pas sa main.

« -Tu veux dire que… »

« -Regarde, les corbeaux sont toujours là. » murmure l'ange à son oreille.

« -On doit jouer le tout pour le tout alors. Tu sais ce que ça implique… ? » de la même manière, rapprochant son corps du sien.

Pour toute réponse Dean se fait jeter contre le mur par l'ange.

« -T'es plutôt du genre direct à ce que je vois. » ricane nerveusement le chasseur pour tenter de masquer sa gêne et son appréhension.

« -Un autre couple batifole à 50 mètres de nous, à gauche. Ils étaient au bar tout à l'heure. » très sérieux en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Dean tourne la tête sur le côté pour constater les dires de l'ange. Et effectivement, ceux-là ne sont pas loin de faire l'amour tout habillé au coin du bar… Il réprime une grimace de dégoût.

« -Faut faire mieux qu'eux alors… »

Ils restent immobiles quelques secondes, chacun hésitant à faire le premier pas.

« -Cas… Regarde-moi. » en prenant son visage en coupe « Ça va aller, ok ? »

Et même si ses yeux émeraudes sont plantés dans ses saphirs, l'ange doute. Il va avoir le droit de l'embrasser, de le toucher durant quelques instants mais après ? Après que va-t-il se passer ? Plus rien. Il aura eu le droit à tout pour ne plus avoir le droit à rien ensuite.

Mais il va le faire, simplement parce que c'est ce que Dean veut pour sa fichue mission et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut de lui.

Pourtant… Il perçoit aussi des doutes dans les yeux de l'humain, des craintes et peut-être même de la tristesse.

Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que les mains du chasseur agrippent fermement sa chemise pour le rapprocher de lui et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est rude, rempli de maladresse mais ce n'est pas pour autant dénué de chaleur.

L'ange s'accroche fermement aux avants-bras de Dean, ayant peur qu'il s'enfuit mais non, il reste là, juste accroché à sa bouche.

La grâce de Castiel brûle ardemment, lui qui n'imaginait pas qu'un jour ce moment se produirait et encore moins de cette manière. Il sait qu'il est loin de tout connaître de l'amour et reste naïf sur un nombre incalculable de sujets mais ça… Les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes… Il en avait toujours rêvé sachant que c'est la façon la plus humaine que le chasseur a de s'exprimer, par ses gestes.

Et Dean, lui, panique. Il a peur de se faire repousser par ce maudit ange qui est resté constipé toute la soirée pour une raison qui lui échappe. Mais non, au contraire, Castiel s'accroche à lui comme pour le retenir.

Le Winchester sent son cœur pomper son sang plus vite dans ses artères, tout son être trembler, comme s'il allait imploser. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir gêné, il sait que son frère n'est pas loin dans la voiture à les regarder mais il s'en fiche. Il a un monstre a ferrer et pour ça doit donner tout, absolument tout à cet ange alors il le fait.

Ses mains remontent le long de ses cheveux pour pouvoir enfin les décoiffer comme il se l'était parfois imaginé à ses heures perdues. Le temps de reprendre son souffle coupé il dépose un nouveau baiser sur la bouche de l'ange qui laisse ses mains descendre le long de ses hanches pour mieux le plaquer à lui, sentir son corps contre le siens.

Un soupir plutôt bruyant s'échappe malencontreusement de Dean qui sent Castiel prendre le dessus de la situation, glissant une jambe entre les siennes.

Le chasseur voit ses sentiments basculer, son corps le trahir, restant naturellement proche de cet ange comme s'il le voulait réellement. Et il n'aime vraiment pas ça, il sent que des choses resurgissent en lui, des pensées qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir et ses gestes sont trop justes, trop authentiques, son corps désirant de rapprocher de Castiel alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

Ils doivent s'arrêter un instant pour que le chasseur reprenne définitivement de l'air, à bout de souffle, de passion.

Ils se toisent curieusement, les lèvres humides, le feu aux joues, Castiel penchant la tête sur le côté tentant de décrypter ne serait-ce qu'une pointe d'émotion, une once de regrets ou de peur comme il a l'habitude de lui confier. Et tout cela transparaît dans ses traits mais il reste autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir, un sentiment curieusement inhabituel.

Mais le chasseur, ne le connaissant que trop bien, ne lui laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir, repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres qui capturent les siennes, un goût amer en bouche, celui de ce sentiment qu'il n'a pas réussi à déchiffrer.

« -Dean, tu es sûr que… » du bout de ses lèvres.

« -Ta gueule. » durement soufflé, la gorge comme étranglée.

Sa bouche allait de nouveau se poser sur celle de l'ange mais n'y parvient pas, se reculant doucement, le visage baissé.

« -Tu fais chier Cas… Je peux pas… » en se passant une main sur le visage, la voix crispée.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » perdu, culpabilisant déjà.

« -Non… Non, tu ne fais jamais rien de mal. T'es juste… Putain mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi… ? » en fixant le sol, déconcerté par ses ressentis.

« -Dean attention ! » cri subitement l'ange en s'accrochant à lui.

C'est le noir total.

.~.

Le sol est dur et froid, une odeur de moisi envahit ses narines. Où est-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrent sans trop de difficultés. La pièce est sombre, une atmosphère étouffante s'en dégage.

Face à lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Castiel le fixe, assis au sol tout comme lui. Dean tente de bouger les mains mais sans succès, elles sont entravés dans son dos par des chaînes.

« -Réveillée princesse ? » résonne une voix féminine inconnue.

La détentrice de cette voix s'avance. Femme d'une trentaine d'année dans une robe faite de plumes noires, une branche de ces petites fleures jaunes dans les cheveux.

« -Frigg, je suppose ? » lâche Dean dédaigneux.

« -En personne. » sourit-elle « Et vous vous êtes mon prochain repas. » annonce-t-elle chaleureusement.

Dean détourne le regard de la déesse pour demander de l'aide à Castiel, auprès de lui, de ses yeux.

« -Ton petit-copain ange ne peut rien pour toi. Je me suis occupée de le rendre aussi inoffensif que toi, petite fourmis. C'est ça le problème avec les anges de votre soi-disant religion, ils se pensent invincible alors qu'ils ne sont que des subordonnés d'un soi-disant dieu inexistant. »

Castiel offre un regard navré à Dean avant de se renfrogner dans sa carapace céleste.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Je croyais que t'aimais te rouler dans les marécages comme un porc… » lâche Dean narquoisement.

« -C'est vrai oui, notre peau y est bien traitée, tu sais… Mais ça devient difficile à trouver par les temps qui courent alors une bouche de métro fait bien l'affaire tu ne trouves pas ? C'est sale, ça grouille de partout, on s'en rapproche. »

Elle se promène lentement à travers la pièce, prenant visiblement son temps puisque l'éternité lui appartient.

« -Les gens comme toi me dégoûtent tu sais ? Ils nuisent à mon business... »

« -Les chasseurs ? Sans rire. » dans un sourire.

« -Les chasseurs… ? » s'interloque-t-elle « Tu crois vraiment que se sont les chasseurs me causent du souci ? Ils ne représentent qu'un petit nombre d'individus qui, la plupart du temps, ne sont même pas capable de me retrouver. » se vante-t-elle « Non, c'est ce que vous, humains, appelez les homosexuels qui me font vomir. Ils se croient tout permis, pensant pouvoir vivre une vie de couple normale. Et moi pendant ce temps là on m'enlève du boulot, me privant de m'occuper de la maternité, mon unique raison de me soucier de vous, humanité déchue. »

« -Tu fais fausse route chérie. » goguenard.

« -Je quoi ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« -Cas et moi on est pas gays. » en soutenant le regard de la déesse avec défi.

« -Pardon ? » avec désinvolture.

« -Je suis cent pourcent hétéro et lui c'est un ange coincé du cul. » explique-t-il simplement, l'air gouailleur.

Ledit ange tique quant à l'expression utilisée tandis qu'un rictus se forme aux lèvres de Frigg.

« -Woaw. » souffle-t-elle sans y mettre le ton « Mais t'es à côté de la plaque mon pauvre. » avant de lâcher un petit rire sincère « Tu crois que je fais dans la demi-mesure pour _vous_ repérer ? Je suis la déesse de l'amour, je sais le quantifier. Ce soir deux choix s'offraient à moi. Soit je prenais ce couple de bas étage qui était non loin de vous, prêt à passer à l'acte alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une passade d'un soir l'un pour l'autre, soit je vous prenais vous, un couple parfait qui s'aime sincèrement et ce depuis longtemps. Un couple qui est fait pour durer jusqu'à la mort et me narguerait en n'engendrant pas d'enfants avec une femme. » très sérieuse avec un sourire charmant.

« -Quoi ? » s'étrangle Dean.

« -Oh tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Comme c'est curieux… Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. » confirme-t-elle.

« -Tu déconnes, on n'est pas… »

Dean tourne le regard vers l'ange et voit son souffle se couper face à ses yeux bleus qui semblent briller d'espoir en ce funeste moment.

« -Cas, t'es… ? Sérieusement ? » comme un reproche.

« -Toi aussi je te signale. » un semblant de rictus au coin des lèvres.

« -Ben merde alors… » le feu aux joues, un léger sourire heureux et gêné commençant à poindre.

« -Bon, arrêtez avec vos niaiseries. » d'une voix cassante « J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter à un ange… » avec un sourire plein, s'approchant dudit ange « Dis-moi… » en s'agenouillant auprès de lui « Ton Papa ne t'a jamais dit que l'homosexualité est un vilain défaut ? » avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

« -Et toi que l'homophobie est une salope ! » tonne Sam en la plantant avec un pieu de sapin « Salope. » conclut-il une fois l'effort fini.

La déesse a à peine le temps de montrer sa surprise avant de s'affaler sur flanc, au sol, définitivement morte face à l'indifférence générale du public.

Dean regarde son frère, étonné, ne sachant d'où il est arrivé, n'ayant regardé que Castiel cette dernière minute.

« -Putain… Tu sors d'où Sammy ? »

« -C'est simple… » en commençant à détacher Castiel « J'ai vu une tornade noir vous emporter dans la bouche de métro à côté de laquelle vous étiez. » en se dirigeant vers son frère « Alors j'ai juste suivi le chemin. » en le libérant « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à ces pauvres hommes ? »

« -Je te raconterais plus tard. » se massant les poignets en rejoignant l'ange.

Sam commence à s'en aller, laissant le corps au beau milieu de cet endroit sale et répugnant. Les autorités locales penseront, comme d'habitude, que c'est la drogue qui a causé ces dommages bien que cette explication n'aille, bien sûr, absolument pas de soit.

Dean et Castiel se regardent étrangement, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, comme si à présent tout n'était plus qu'une simple évidence.

Une simple lueur dans les yeux, un sourire au bord des lèvres et ils savent.

Le chasseur pose timidement une main sur sa joue pour mieux le contempler, se rapprocher plus prêt, toujours plus prêt, approcher son visage du sien, ses lèvres des siennes…

« -Bon vous venez ? » s'impatiente Sam au loin.

Dean ôte sa main, la laissant glisser le long de son corps et commence à marcher, l'ange à ses côtés, s'adaptant à sa cadence pour ne pas se distancer.

Plus ils marchent, plus il se rapprochent, plus leurs bras se frôlent, se touchent.

Leurs doigts s'effleurent pour finalement se mêler entre eux.

Plus de déni, plus de peur d'être rejeté.

Simplement, ils s'aiment.


End file.
